


Ненасытный

by WTFSlash2020



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Maniac!Jeeves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: У Дживса и Берти случился Первый Раз. Но есть проблема: Дживс совершенно ненасытен. Какие проблемы это может вызвать, и… в общем, пвп.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 19





	Ненасытный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Insatiable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219023) by [cuddyclothes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddyclothes/pseuds/cuddyclothes). 



\- Дживс, не мог бы ты… немного подвинуться?

\- Сэр? - Дживс даже не шелохнулся и остался привычно невозмутимым. Разве что его Гибралтарская скала продолжила упираться мне в спину, в то время как я сидел за пианино. Не то чтобы мне не нравилось, когда его Гибралтарская скала упирается мне в спину, но я был так измучен, и…

Черт, я снова это сделал! Начал с середины, а читатели недоумевают, с чего бы камердинеру Бертрама использовать свое причинное место вместо чесалки для спины, а сам Бертрам слишком устал, чтобы по достоинству оценить то, что для большинства стало бы даром свыше.

Дживс и я наконец достигли взаимопонимания - джентльменского соглашения, если угодно, - ох, да гори оно все огнем, в общем, вот уже две недели мы складываем зверя о двух спинах. С тех самых пор, как Дживс заметил, что Бертрам Вустер тверд не только на словах, когда застегивал на мне запонки.

Мы рухнули на кровать, и годы воздержания остались в прошлом, стоило Дживсу сорвать с меня одежду с жадностью, которая мне весьма польстила. Дживс был большим, розовым, приятно сложенным, - созданным для того, чтобы руки Вустера гладили и сжимали его, а рот Вустера - облизывал, целовал и кусал. Его член - самый большой, что я видел со времен Оксфорда (не будем углубляться). У Дживса был явный талант к поцелуям, а руки - одинаково искусны в натирании как юного тела Бертрама, так и столового серебра. После нескольких раундов восхитительных телодвижений мы, наконец, выдохлись и заснули.

Поймите меня правильно, я мужчина в полном расцвете сил, чью выносливость многие склонны недооценивать. Однако с Дживсом я и рядом не валялся. С той самой первой ночи он стал одержим. Каждый час, посвященный чему-то кроме гавота с его молодым господином был, в понимании Дживса, пустой тратой времени (за исключением, разумеется, его обязанностей, которые исполнялись теперь с головокружительной скоростью). Я за ним не поспевал! Этот человек был готов к новым свершениям через пять минут после оргазма! Он был просто неутомим! Бывало, я засыпал, а проснувшись, обнаруживал, что в меня снова тычется огромный нефритовый жезл.

Не скрою, я и сам оказался во власти всесжигающей похоти. А кто бы устоял, когда рядом восхитительно обнаженный Дживс? Мое мертвое естество вновь и вновь восставало к жизни, чтобы снова потревожить Дживса. Знаете, то чувство, когда мой твердый член проникает в него, звук, с которым соприкасаются наши тела, восхитительные запахи и звуки, его мускулистое тело под моим, напряженное, близкое к кульминации...

В наши первые совместные выходные мы даже ни разу не оделись.

А потом случился первый раз на кухонном столе. Я зашел, чтобы попросить чашку чая. В то же мгновение Дживс набросился на меня, опрокинув на столешницу. Он расстегнул на мне пиджак и рубашку, стянул жилет и принялся вылизывать нежно-розовые соски Вустера! Беззащитный перед силой такого напора, я обвил его ногами. Дживс притянул меня к себе, заставив сесть, и продолжил тереться о меня. Его волосы растрепались и падали на глаза, а изо рта вырывался первобытный рык, от которого у меня мурашки бежали по плечам.

Наши чресла скользили друг против друга через толщу шерстяных брюк. Острое ощущение, которое я не могу описать, но настоятельно рекомендую. Моя petit morte настигла меня уже через несколько мгновений, но Дживс продолжал двигаться, и когда, минут через десять, он наконец излился, то так яростно, что чуть было не сбросил меня со стола! Верите или нет, но я едва успел вытереться и привести в порядок одежду, как этот маньяк развернул меня, спустил с меня штаны, нагнул над все тем же столом и продолжил возделывать мою борозду! Даже не извинившись!

\- Ты всегда был таким зверем, Дживс? - спросил я как-то раз, когда он под покровом ночи скользнул в мою постель, с глазами, полными желания.

\- Я едва ли могу описать себя так, сэр - ответил Дживс, перекатывая меня на спину и обхватывая мой член своей широкой ладонью.

\- Тогда, возможно, дикарь? - его старания произвели эффект и я подавился вдохом.  
Он посмотрел немного обижено.

\- До сих пор у меня не было нареканий, сэр.

В следующий момент он накрыл мое естество губами, и я решил считать инцидент исчерпанным.  
Но прошло уже две недели. Если я садился, мои веки опускались, как крылья несчастной бабочки, у которой был трудный день в офисе. Двадцатичетырехчасовая тренировка у шведской стенки и то вымотает меньше.  
\- Дживс, двадцатичетырехчасовая тренировка у шведской стенки и то вымотает меньше, - заявил я нотному листу перед собой.

Давление на мою спину слегка ослабло.

\- Сэр?

Я повернулся и взглянул в его застывшее лицо.

\- Дживс, не пойми меня неправильно. Я счастлив, как невеста, получившая свадебный подарок, что наши отношения приняли тот оборот, который приняли. Но у всего есть предел. И я своего достиг. Жизненные силы покинули меня, Дживс. Твоя мужская сила может оставаться при тебе в любое время дня и ночи, но я простой смертный. Я не могу больше ласкать твое тело со страстью, которой оно достойно, и мой прискорбный долг - сообщить тебе, что Бертраму Вустеру необходим целибат.

\- Сэр? - побледнел Дживс. Он сделал два шага назад, избавляя мою спину от давления. - Целибат, сэр?

Я развернулся, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. Выпуклость в штанах выглядела соблазнительно, но - держись, Вустер!

\- Пока я не восстановлю здоровье, Дживс. Когда я снова стану стариной Вустером, таким, каким должен быть, ты сможешь снова использовать меня как источник своего наслаждения. И наоборот.

Дживс задумался.

\- На самом деле, сэр, - произнес он наконец, - я пребывал в непростительной уверенности, что вы чувствуете ко мне то же, что и я…

\- Нет, Дживс, нет! Выброси это из головы! Я хочу облизывать тебя, как леденец. Хочу драть тебя по-собачьи. Хочу иметь тебя во все дыры. Но мне нужен отдых!

Лицо моего камердинера просветлело.

\- О, сэр, - начал он, поглаживая меня по плечу. - Я не знал. Мне следовало внимательнее относиться к вашему здоровью, - он замолк и сделал глубокий вдох. - И сколько же продлится ваш период целибата, сэр?

Я видел, как этот мужчина силится держать себя в руках. Но стоит мне отступить, дать слабину, и меня нагнут над пианино быстрее, чем я успею пикнуть.

\- Может, неделя? - мой голос дрогнул.

Его глаза удивленно расширились.

\- Неделя, сэр?!

\- Неделя, Дживс. И все это время я буду спать отдельно.

Он отпустил мое плечо с горестным вздохом.

\- Очень хорошо, сэр. Не желаете ли коктейль?

Я чуть не упал со скамейки от облегчения.

\- Бренди с содовой Дживс. Не наоборот. Спасибо.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, сэр. - отозвался Дживс тоном, который обещал ровно противоположное.

В общем, как выяснилось, три дня - максимальный срок, который может быть отведен под период вынужденного целибата. Утром четвертого дня я ворвался в логово Дживса, расстегнул на нем пижаму и склонил к занятиям, которые уже ему обеспечили усталость до самого вечера.


End file.
